The River Bush Braum and Graves
by ButterStartRunning
Summary: I have no Idea what to put here but they do stuff. In a bush. And there is a poro.


**A/N: I have no Idea what I'm doing but I tried because this ship is hot as fuck.**

"B-Braum, are you sure we can do this here… What if the other team comes through here?" Graves asked worriedly while Braum proceeded to pull down his pants. "Non-sense, friend. No one ever travels through this bush. How do you think the pink wards last all game?" Graves sighed at the remark. "Okay, point taken… But does this little guy really have to be here while we do it?" Graves pointed to the Poro panting by Braums now nude legs.

The Poro seemed to realize it was being paid attention to and rushed over to Graves' head and snuggled up by him, letting out a sigh as it closed its eyes. "Great."

Braum chuckled and stroked his problem. "Are you ready?" Graves nodded and closed his eyes, preparing for whatever pain he'd feel. Shortly after Graves felt his entrance being pushed open and the feeling of something making its way through his entrance forcefully. Graves cringed and let out a pained moan as he grabbed tufts of grass with both of his hands. Graves didn't think that Braum was that big but it felt like it was giant now that it was inside him. Eventually the pushing stopped and Graves could feel Braums balls touching his cheeks.

He opened an eye and looked at Braum who was now resting his forehead against Graves'. "Does it hurt too much?" Braum asked but Graves didn't want him to stop so he simply gave a smile and backed himself on to Braum as much as he could, forcing more of Braum inside him.

"Well alright, friend." Braums face had a smile plastered over it. Graves felt Braums dick pull out from his entrance, only leaving the head in, only to have it shoved back in faster. Graves felt his eye close more and he let out a moan.

"Fu-fuck." Graves muttered and turned his head to the side only to have his nose land in a ball of white fuzz. The Poros eyes opened and its small tongue came out as it licked Graves nose.

Braum chuckled and pushed into Graves again. Braums pumping had gotten progressively faster and Graves could no longer tell when it was going in and when it was going out.

Waves of pleasure and pain flowed through Graves as he slowly started so push into Braums thrusts. Braum picked up on this and Grabbed Graves' sides as they changed positions.

Braum now laid down in the bush, hands behind his head as Graves sat on top of him.

"Y-you want me to ride you?" Graves question nervously, Braum had always done all the work while they were having sex.

"Please?" Graves couldn't deny Braums smile and took in a deep breath. Slowly he lifted himself up off of Braums member and slammed himself down onto it again. A shiver ran through his body and he quickly put his hands over Braums pecs to hold himself up. He grunted as he used his hands to help push himself up this time quickly smashing himself back down. Slowly he started to get more swift and Braum had started thrusting slightly into Graves as he pushed himself back onto his member.

Braum started moaning in pleasure and had his hands on Graves' ass. Braum was now pushing Graves back onto himself with every thrust his moans getting louder and his face blushing bright red.

"Oh Fuck, fuck. Braum I'm going to… FUCK!" Graves almost screamed as his member started twitching. Braum moved a hand from the man's ass and started to stroke off Graves quickly. Graves bent over and smashed his lips onto Braums and pushed his tongue in. Soon after Braum stroked Graves cock one more time and with a lust filled grunt a string of white liquid shot over Braums chest followed by one more small shot that dripped down Graves's dick.

Braum started pumping even faster into Graves as he felt himself getting closer.

Braum was startled when Graves lifted his ass off of Braums member and climbed off him.

"What?" Braum questioned with heavy breathing. Graves walked over to the other side of Braum and kneeled down his burying his face in Braums crotch, licking up the shaft until his tongue touched the slit of Braums tip. Graves closed his eyes as He opened his mouth and swallowed Braums dick until his nose was smashed up against Braums skin, pubic hair tickling his nose. He gagged slightly and brought himself up again before plunging back down, saliva pooling up at the corners of his mouth as he started to gag again.

"Graves that feels so…" Braum let out an un-audible sound before finishing his sentence "good".

Graves could taste the precum leaking out of Braums tip. He lifted his head off of Braums member and started to stoke the problem in front of him, his saliva making his hand quickly slick up and down the mans good sized 'spear.'

Braum grunted and let out a single "Fuck" as his member shot Jizz through the air, coating his mid-section and Graves' hand is a sticky liquid.

Braum smiled which made his breathing sound even more messed up.

Graves walked over to Braum and laid down beside him, wrapping his arms around the bigger man. There was a moment of silence until Graves broke it. "Braum?" He asked quietly.

"What is it friend?" Braum responded happily.

"I reckon I've fallen in love with you." Graves forced himself to say

There was another moment of silence before Braum responded.

"I love you too Graves."

Graves wrapped his arms tighter around Braum and looked at his chest and regretted it.

"Braum that fucking Poro is licking up my semen."


End file.
